1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to a card connector capable of avoiding erroneous insertion of an electronic card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the present card connectors are structurally all-in-one to each have a shell having space therein and corresponding terminals for receiving and electronic connection with many kinds of the cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,280 disclosed a signal adaptor for memory cards as a conventional card connector, which includes a plurality of terminals therein for electronic connection with different kinds of the cards. However, while a card is inserted into the card connector in a wrong direction, e.g. erroneous insertion of the card with its rear end facing forward or its opposite side facing upward, the card probably impacts the terminals to cause damage or deformation of the terminals to further result in failure of access of the card and even worse to incur short circuit of a power terminal and other terminals and then burnout of the card connector or other external electronic apparatuses.
In light of above, the conventional all-in-one card connector must have stopping means for preventing the card inserted in the wrong direction from entering where the card impacts the terminals of the card connector or for spacing the card from the terminals to prevent the terminals from damage or deformation.
In addition, the conventional all-in-one card connector accommodates many kinds of cards, some of which partially have metal surfaces, like memory stick DUO (MS-DUO) card. While the MS-DUO card is inserted into the card connector, the metal surfaces located at bilateral sides of a bottom side of the card may touch the corresponding terminals adapted for electronic connection with the extreme digital (XD) card to cause short circuit, thus requiring a solution to such problem.